Ton nom sera
by Seldin
Summary: Quand elle mourra, la jeune mère sait qu'il ne restera rien d'elle sinon un nom sur une pierre tombale, que nul n'évoquera plus son nom sauf pour dire la défunte fille de, épouse de, mère de... Comme si elle n'avait pas vécu en tant qu'individu mais seulement en tant que membre d'un clan. Comme si elle n'avait pas de conscience ni d'existence propre.


Elle savoure la douce chaleur si réconfortante du soleil sur sa peau. Quelques rayons ont réussi à percer les épais rideaux blancs et viennent caresser son visage. Nichée au creux de ses draps chauds, elle a l'impression d'être au paradis.

Son adorable nouveau-né dort dans ses bras, paisiblement. En cet instant, tout semble baigner dans une étrange perfection.

Une vie ne compte que quelques instants comme celui-ci. Même s'ils ne durent souvent pas bien longtemps, ils sont ce que la vie a de plus précieux.

Les souvenirs de ces moments là permettent de survivre aux pires situations et de tenir jusqu'au moment de perfection suivant. Le temps lui même respecte une trêve tacite et semble s'arrêter.

Pour elle, le dernier moment comme celui-ci était déjà lointain : elle n'avait alors que dix ans. Elle venait de passer l'après-midi avec sa grand-mère avec laquelle elle s'entendait à merveille. Le souvenir de leur sieste à côté du feu lui revient, l'odeur du bois qui se consume lentement, le bruit des bûches qui craquent dans l'âtre... La sérénité leur avait donné une bien belle couverture cette fois là.

Elle ferme les yeux et savoure l'instant de plénitude que Kami lui offre autant qu'elle peut, comme un affamé qui se délecte de chaque bouchée de nourriture qu'il parvient à trouver, avec désespoir.

La porte de la chambre coulisse, la bulle de perfection éclate. Elle va devoir tenir plusieurs années avant le prochain moment.

La jeune mère émerveillée par son enfant nouveau-né remet son masque de respectable matriarche du très honorable clan Hyûuga et revient à l'instant présent, le temps reprends son cours inexorable.

C'est son époux, Hiashi. D'après sa tenue -un kimono d'apparat aux armes du clan- il vient d'assister à une réunion extraordinaire du conseil du clan ayant pour objet la naissance de l'héritier.

Hiashi vient s'asseoir à côté du futon de sa femme avec sa raideur coutumière.

« -Vous remettez-vous bien ? » Sa voix exprime un intérêt poli, il se sent à peine concerné.

« -Oui, je vous remercie. »

Un ange passe, s'éternise même. La gêne entre eux devient palpable. Elle voit bien que son époux a un air emprunté et qu'il ne sait que dire ou que faire. Après tout, Hiashi a été formé pour être le meilleur chef de clan possible, pas le meilleur des maris ou des pères... Et la maternité et les enfants en bas-âge restent l'affaire des femmes.

Voyant que son mari s'apprête à partir, elle lui dit « Ne voulez-vous pas la voir ? » Le regard dédaigneux qu'il darde sur elle lui tient lieu de réponse. Condescendent, il daigne répondre :

« Ce n'est qu'une fille. »

« -Ne voulez-vous pas la nommer, comme le veut la tradition ? »

Seul le silence lui répond.

La porte coulisse à nouveau, son mari sort.

Le cœur battant la chamade comme celui d'une bête traquée, elle serre sa fille contre son sein.

Une peur vieille comme le monde s'empare de tout son être, elle veut -elle doit- protéger sa fille ! Puisque son père n'a aucun intérêt pour elle.

Elle doit la protéger d'un monde dangereux, surtout pour les femmes...

Elle regarde le visage de la petite qui émerge de ses couvertures, ses grands yeux clairs ne la lâchent pas, comme ceux d'un chat. Elle semble si fragile.

Le jeune épouse de Hiashi est d'une nature très douce et très calme, penchants fortement encouragés par l'éducation que les femmes du clan lui ont prodigué depuis son plus jeune âge. Elle a intégré très tôt la manière de penser de son clan et l'avait toujours trouvé juste.

Jusqu'à cet instant, cet instant à la fois fantastique et terrifiant où elle a tenu sa fille dans ses bras pour la toute première fois. Cet instant où tout a basculé.

L'existence de cette petite merveille si fragile dont l'intelligence se développe déjà est prédéterminée par les lois du clan.

Elle sera élevée pour devenir une kunoichi, elle serait l'héritière du clan par défaut, jusqu'à la naissance de son frère.

Dès lors, on la retirera de l'Académie et les femmes du clan se chargeront de son éducation. Sa fille deviendra une femme d'intérieur et devra mettre en sourdine les talents qu'elle aura découvert à l'Académie.

Elle vivra dans l'attente de son mariage avec un quelconque seigneur allié au clan qu'elle n'aura jamais vu, on scellera son Byakugan afin qu'elle ne le transmette pas à ses enfants et que le précieux Dôjutsu reste dans le clan... ou bien elle épousera un membre de la Soke plus âgé qu'elle, comme sa mère.

Elle ne sera qu'un pion sur l'échiquier du pouvoir.

Une vie dont elle connaîtra le moindre détail, la moindre seconde. Une vie dénuée de la moindre surprise.

Et si par malheur, aucun frère ne naissait, elle serait kunoichi et aurait pour devoir d'atteindre le grade le plus élevé possible pour honorer le clan. Et vers ses dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, elle épouserait un cousin de la Soke qui deviendrait le nouveau chef de clan. Elle ne serait alors qu'un vecteur de pouvoir, un simple ventre pour le nouvel héritier.

Quoi qu'il advienne, elle était perdante. Quoi qu'il advienne, elle n'aurait aucun rôle à jouer dans sa vie. Elle en resterait simple spectatrice.

La question de son identité rôderait toujours en elle... Qui était-elle : une fille, une mère, une épouse, une kunoichi, une cheffe de clan ? Pour un homme, ces diverses identités semblaient pouvoir cohabiter. Pas pour une femme.

On leur demandait de choisir ou pire, on leur imposait ce choix. C'était ce qui allait arriver à sa fille.

De quel droit ? Les hommes étaient-ils plus sages pour se permettre de régenter ainsi la vie des femmes? Autrefois, la jeune mère aurait répondu par l'affirmative sans hésiter une seconde mais la 3ème Grande Guerre Ninja à laquelle elle a participé a changé son point de vue...

En effet, les multiples guerres qui ont ravagé la péninsule sont la preuve terrible de leur manque de sagesse...

Ces shinobis, si certains de leur supériorité, ne voient-ils pas que ce petit bout de vie qu'elle tient dans ses bras mérite tous les possibles, surtout les plus fous ?

Elle veut autre chose pour sa fille, elle lui rêve une vie dans laquelle elle sera respectée malgré sa féminité, une vie où elle mènera le clan, une vie dont elle sera l'unique dirigeante.

Une vie faite de liberté, d'amitié, de respect, d'aventure, d'espoir et surtout d'amour. Une vie qui vaut la peine d'être vécue, une vie qui compte !

Quand elle mourra, la jeune mère sait qu'il ne restera rien d'elle sinon un nom sur une pierre tombale, que nul n'évoquera plus son nom sauf pour dire « la défunte fille de, épouse de, mère de... » Comme si elle n'avait pas vécu en tant qu'individu mais seulement en tant que membre d'un clan. Comme si elle n'existait que par ce biais et qu'elle n'avait ni de conscience ni d'existence propre.

Comme si elle ne comptait pas.

Des cris et des bruits de lutte attirent l'attention de la jeune mère, elle regarde par sa fenêtre. Deux jeunes shinobis s'entraînent dans la cour. Ils ont leur chance de devenir célèbres un jour pour peu qu'ils aient du talent et qu'ils travaillent avec application.

Pour les kunoichis, c'était une autre histoire.

Le grand livre des légendes est réservé aux seuls shinobis.

Les seules femmes qui ont fait mentir cet état de fait sont aux nombre de deux : Uzumaki Mito et Senju Tsunade. Elles sont parvenues à se hisser au plus haut niveau en dépit de la misogynie quasiment pathologique de la majeure partie du monde shinobi.

La jeune mère souhaite pareil destin à sa fille de tout son cœur. Qu'elle mène sa vie comme elle l'entend, selon ses désirs ! Puisse sa vie être semblable à celle d'Uzumaki Mito : cheffe légendaire de son clan, épouse amoureuse et mère comblée.

Il faudra que sa fille lutte pour se faire une place dans ce monde d'hommes qui n'acceptent les femmes à la seule condition qu'elles sachent « où est leur place », dans les grades les plus bas !

Il faudra que sa fille se surpasse pour gagner le respect des siens qui lui aurait été dû si elle était née garçon.

Tout à coup, sa fille s'agite dans ses bras, la tirant de ces réflexions moroses. La jeune mère lui chante une berceuse, tout doucement, la petite se calme. Un nouveau rayon de soleil perce le rideau et vient chatouiller le nez de la nouvelle-née qui a un sourire merveilleux.

Elle a trouvé le nom de sa fille.

« Ma chérie, ma toute petite, tu ne le sais pas encore mais tu l'apprendra bien assez tôt : il te faudra être forte. Plus encore que n'importe quel shinobi. La vie est dure pour les femmes, la moindre erreur compte double. Si tu parviens à être forte, tu découvrira un trésor que bien peu de femmes connaissent. La liberté. Moi, je l'ai oublié il y a de cela des années... »

Elle ferme les yeux et tente de ranimer ses souvenirs d'enfance, lointains et brouillés, comme si elle les observait à travers la brume.

La sensation grisante du vent sauvage dans ses cheveux défaits, ses jeunes jambes si légères qui galopaient à toute vitesse...

Mais elle n'avait pas su lutter. Elle avait été faible et elle en avait payé le prix. Avec le temps, elle avait renoncé et avait apprit à vivre l'échine pliée mais aujourd'hui, elle avait envie de la relever pour regarder ceux qui l'y avaient poussée droit dans les yeux.

« Sache aussi que le destin n'est pas une chose figée ! Rien n'est écrit, il ne tient qu'à toi de la changer ! N'abandonne jamais, relève toi toujours quoi qu'il advienne... »

Le sourire de la petite s'élargit encore, comme si elle voulait rassurer sa mère. Cette dernière lui sourit en retour.

On peut toujours influer sur sa vie et agir pour la changer. Elle aussi allait essayer. Elle allait devenir plus forte pour protéger sa fille.

« Puisse cette matinée se graver dans ton cœur, au plus profond de toi. »

Le rayon de soleil semble gagner en puissance, en brillance.

« Ton nom sera Hinata*. »

*En japonais, « Hinata » signifie « endroit ensoleillé ».


End file.
